My 'I Hate My Life' Story
by x.roxmysox.x
Summary: Ok so maybe I punched him and kinda beat him up, and I sorta cursed him so much that hell wouldn't even want to keep him but so what? He was drunk and he deserved it ….my supervisor’s son AND famous star at my school? Why doesn’t anyone tell me things!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! It's ya girl, Sierrae. Sae-chan for short! (YYYYAAAAYYYY) XD This is my second fic, so I'm really nervous and excited. I actually just used this to trying getting my writers block out of the way for Notebook Connection. It's like whatever I write is just too crappy and I don't want to risk puttin _that up so..._ You know the rules. Not enough reviews, no more chapters! About 6-10 reviews are good enough for me. I'm not real greedy for reviews but they give me motavation. Imagination is powered by motivation. Sorry people, this much has to be done.**

**Umm... this is mostly a sarcastic Sakura POV so I'm sorry if you don't like it! T-T**

**Me no own. So you no sue, okie? Dokie! xD**

**Enjoy, people of America!**

* * *

I tried everything. I tried blocking out the horrible noises from downstairs with my Ipod and my TV but that just added on to the noise. I tried to occupy myself with my computer and even talking to my friends. But thanks to little money suckers we call electric bills, I no longer had those privileges.

The 16 year old, auburn haired girl currently sitting on her bed, trying to block out all the party noise from downstairs would be normally classified as me, Sakura Kinomoto. That's right. I'm the sister of the infamous jackass, Touya Kinomoto and cousin to my strange but polite, Tomoyo Daidoji.

Why was there a party downstairs? Well, because Touya brought home a girl, Nakumi… no… Nakuru, yeah that's it! So anyway, Touya somehow gets Dad out the house by setting him up on a date with some lady (note to self, must kill Touya later), and Nakuru decides to bring about a hundred people or so with her and yeah, long story short, here we are. So make matters worse, it was raining badly outside and the thunder was more than more than I could bear right now. Fuck, lightning! I don't care if it can cut down trees and set houses on fire! I'm freakin' scared of thunder!

"I knew that Nakuru girl was a freak! She was way too clingy on me with that 'Kawaii!' crap!" I muttered sourly. I wasn't in the best mood of my life right now. The music was way to loud and seemed to boom through out the house and probably the whole neighborhood. Touya, being the jackass that he was, didn't seem to mind as he and Yukito, his devilishly handsome friend, were playing video games next door, which was adding to the noises since the walls that connected from my room to his were mega thin.

"Gah!" I grabbed two pillows and used them to cover her ears in an attempt to block out the noise. Made everything a bit softer but other than that did nothing to help. I put the pillows down and just laid back, lying on my back on my bed.

I sighed as I rubbed my temples. "I'm gonna go deaf…" I complained to myself. "It's getting louder and louder!"

It actually was getting louder. People were yelling, screaming, kicking (I think), throwing expensive sounding stuff, and some poor, poor little baby is crying down there. …I think. Oh well, it's not like I have the guts to go down there and say to a bunch of college people, "HEY! TURN OFF YOUR DAMN MUSIC…AND SOMEONE GET THAT BABY A PACIFIER!"

I sighed then lied back up. At this point I had hit rock bottom.

"Maybe I should just accept my fate. I'm gonna be deaf for a while." I wondered out loud. "Atleast I won't have to go to my high school." I shrugged.

I sighed again, this time in frustration until something unusual happened.

"Did… did it just get quiet down there?" I asked myself. I got off my bed and walked out my room to the stairs. Peeking down the steps. Someone pretty important must've come over.

A woman, who looked to be about… 34 more or less and a boy about my age. The woman looked so pretty and elegant looking… yet so drunk. The boy was positioning her on the couch while all the college kids were silently watching.

_What's so great about a wasted pretty woman and a guy? _I thought. Nothing! That's what! Abso-freakin' nothing! _**(My word people! Get your own!)**_

But... the guy was SOOO hot! I'm talking bright sunny day in a desert hot! His brown hair covering his head perfectly, his playful but gentle eyes with tints of gold in their depths, and his body being shaped oh so nicely in his white and blue striped shirt and jeans. He was the perfect guy! A god sent from heaven to steal all the hearts of woman so they die virgin. Well, in his looks. Now he just needs the personality and he's got my vote! Wait, did I just check him out?

"Atleast he isn't drunk…" I whispered to myself. It seemed like everyone except Nakuru was the tiniest bit drunk.

"I'm never going to a college party with that lady ever in my life." I rolled my eyes referring to 'that lady' as Nakuru and walked back to my room, silently closing the door behind me and lied on my bed again, slightly relieved.

"Now that that's over. I need to take a much needed bath." I got up and walked to my bathroom.

* * *

"Ahh! That felt so good." I exclaimed as I walked out the bathroom, steam rolling everywhere. I already had on my pajamas, a black and white button up shirt and matching silky pants. I used my towel to dry my hair.

Slightly yawning, I could smell the air. My face twisted in utter disgust. "It smells like… liquor in here." Ew, I could practically taste it!

I looked near my door where the smell was strongest and saw it. It was… him! The amber eyed god! But he looked different somehow. His beautiful proportioned hair was so ruffled it actually looked terrible and his amber tinted gold eyes were now clouded. What was he doing here? And why'd he strongly smell like liquor?

I took a step closer to him, afraid he might latch out at me at any moment. Hey! I saw a movie about it once… of course, it was when I was six … and it was in black and white. He was asleep, sitting down and leaning against my perfectly toned wall, his cheeks red from drinking.

I took a few more steps until I was infront of him and leaned closer to his face until I was about the kissing distance.

I closed my eyes and… took a big sniff.

"Whoa!" I whispered harshly as I got up and took a step back. "Yep. He's definately drunk and that smell… definitely coming from him."

I quickly unlatched and opened the window to my room, letting the fresh air come in and the liquor out. Then I walked to the bathroom for some air freshener.

When I came back out with no air freshener, the guy was standing up and looking around. His eyes were unfocused and he seemed confused.

"Wha? Who're ya?" He asked as he spotted me. His words came out in a slur and I could smell the liquor from his mouth again.

Pinching my nose, I walked past him. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto." I said as if I were talking to a 3-year-old.

He nodded sloppily. "Sakura, what a pretty name. Yer pretty as well. I'm—" (Not a typo)

"Drunk?" I suggested. He shook his head but quickly nodded as if agreeing but not quite what he wanted to say.

"I'm Syaoran Li." He slurred again as he took a step toward me. My face twisted in disgust. He looked so… bad and smelt bad too that it was hard to believe I was checking him out at all.

Lost in my thoughts as to _why_ I was checking him out in the first place, I didn't notice him come toward me. But when I did, he quickly pinned me to the wall. I think my nose was bleeding from how bad it smelt... again. I struggled. For a drunk man, he sure was strong!

"Hey! What're you doing?! Let go, you asshole!" I struggled again as I yelled at him. It was very pointless to yell at a drunk but it wouldn't hurt.

"… I want to kiss you… now. Pretty lady." He slurred. I looked at him. _Did he just call me 'pretty lady'?_

After comprehending what he said, my eyes widened and my shoulders tensed.

_What?! What the hell does that mean?! _I thought. Oh, but I knew exactly what it meant. This guy was attempting to kiss me! The jerk!

He was leaning forward, his eyes closed. I narrowed my eyes. This was _not_ how I was gonna have my first kiss. With some drunk in my room.

_I guess I'll have to try my three pointer shot. _I closed my eyes and took a breath. As soon as his lips grazed mine, I kicked him as hard as I could where the sun definitely wouldn't shine.

He bent over in pain holding his aching area and releasing me. When he did, I punched him straight across the face, leaving a small red bruise, my signature, and when he still wasn't down. I used my elbow and slammed it hard against his back, finally knocking him down.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

I poked his back. "Did I kill him?" I asked myself. Much to my pleasure, he stirred a little. I sighed with relief until I remembered what he did and scowled. I touched my lips. Was that even considered a kiss?

"I hope you have a terrible hang-over when you wake up…Syaoran Li." I mumbled angrily. Of course, what I didn't know… was probably gonna get me fired from my only good paying job... and shunned from half the girl population at my school even if it wasn't my fault.

* * *

**I know, it was short. But hey. I wanted to cliffhang so I did. xD**

**So how was it? Any good? yes? no? maybe so? Any mistakes? **

**How about ya'll tell me in a review? That'd make me feel better (for those who don't like it, it may be a chance for me to improvise or something)**

**Ya know what it is. That button that everyone seems to like to click.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Peeps! It's update day! I'm a little busy and I've decided not to put these author notes thingies in bold/italics. Though, I'm not quite finished with the next chapter of Notebook! I'm working on it right now though!**

**So anyway, I dun own CCS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As the bright sunlight hit my face, I hid under my silky sheet and tried to get back to sleep. But we all know no one can last under there when it's freakin' hot and Summer. Soon, I was forced to come up for air but as I did, I took a look of my surroundings.

Well, I was in one piece, pajamas and all, yay, I was still in my room, mega yay and, everything was the same as the night before, thank Kami-sama. I've got to remember to go to church on Sunday. Which reminds me…

_What even happened last night anyway?_ I yawned and leaned up, looking forward until I felt an uneven, heavy pressure on my left side near the window. My eye twitched.

Mr. Drunk man!! Uh, I mean, Syaoran Li! What's _he_ doing here?

Better yet, what the hell was he doing in my bed… with me… with no clothes, except boxers maybe?! Oh fuck no!

* * *

"TOUYA!!" I ran through the house screaming. "TOUYA! Where are you, damn it?!"

_Oh I'm so dense. He's probably in his room._ I burst through the said boy's door to find him sleeping half way off his bed, drooling on his pillow.

"TOU—eww…" I muttered. I walked over to Touya and poked his arm. He twitched a little before moving. "Touya! Wake up!"

Touya shot up, drool still coming from his mouth. "I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS YOUR GRANDMA!" He yelled suddenly. A nervous bead of sweat made it's way down my face. "What the? What's going on?"

"If I asked, you'd probably think I'd care right?" I asked sarcastically. He looked confused and laid back down and rolled on his stomach.

"What do ya want? It's …" He checked his alarm clock on the wooden end table next to his bed. "8 AM. On a Saturday." He yawned.

"Who cares what time it is! We have a situation!" I pointed out his door with my thumb. He grunted into his pillow.

"What are you talking about?" He asked lying back up and ruffling his hair a little. Man, I so don't have time for this! I pulled Touya's arm, forcing him out of bed and pulled him down the hall to her room.

"There's a cute drunken boy on my bed!" I exclaimed, pointing to Syaoran, who was sleeping peacefully on my _only_ beautiful bed _only_ clad in boxers. I didn't even bother to correct myself saying that he was cute because… come on, he was. Actually, cute was an understatement and I wouldn't lie about this stuff. I sniffed, feigning sadness. "Now.. I'll have to burn my bed! And-and I don't know how to get him out and-and I feel bloated and lonely and—and I'm not sure I'm a virgin anymore.. HELP ME!"

Touya put a hand over my mouth to shut me up and used his other hand to suppress a yawn. "Shut up, Kaijuu. Too early for that here." I glared at him but he paid no mind as he walked over to Syaoran.

"I think… he's dead." Touya concluded, his hand cupping his chin.

I rolled my eyes. "I can see him breathing dumbass."

"He probably passed out." Touya suggested.

"No shit, Sherlock. Remember that loud eardrum bursting party last night? With all the people… and drinks?"

"Well, what do you suggest?" He asked, annoyed at me. I shrugged. He nodded.

"Thought so." He said. His face returned to Syaoran. "Poor dude. He fainted from the smell of your nasty socks under here." Touya pointed under the bed.

"He's a man. He can take it! I do everyday." I said resting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, but only because Dad and I aren't sure you're a woman." Touya rolled his eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! COME SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

"Hello? Ever heard of morning breath? You've got the worst case scenario here." I put an annoyed fist up. He smiled smugly at me.

"Atleast punish him! He tried to kiss me!" I yelled at Touya. He looked at me for a second then turned to Syaoran.

He got up, with a serious face as if contemplating something.

"So what is it? What're you gonna do?" I asked excitedly. Whatever Syaoran's punishment was, it was too good for him.

"Nothing we can do about it." He said scratching his head nervously. And there goes my dream…

"Nani?!" I exclaimed. "You mean you're just gonna leave him here like that?"

Touya nodded. "Yep. It's not my bed so it's not my problem." He walked out the door towards downstairs. "Well, I'm hungry. Time to make breakfast."

I looked from Syaoran to the door. Was Touya and Syaoran related or something? Cause I could swear they're both conspiring against me.

"Oh this ain't over!" I yelled at him as I left for downstairs.

* * *

"Touya… I-….I think I see … college people!" I whispered as I saw the mess downstairs. I mean, holy shit people! This place was trashed, not to mention the college people were still here laid across the carpet like dead dogs. Cups, paper plates, candy wrappers, and just about anything that involved people eating it was on the ground of my precious living room. I mean over filled with junk. I sighed. "Where the hell is dad?"

"Oh, he's… probably at that lady's house right now." Touya muttered, loud enough for me to hear. My ear twitched in curiosity. A weird trait, I could twitch my ears. Cool, huh? I know!

"And what do you mean by _that_?" I asked. I had a pretty good idea of what it was, but you know, I just had to make it public.

"Oh yeah, we set him up with a temptress." He said as if just recalling. He didn't….

"You… you _what_? You set my daddy out with a … a… what?!" I said furiously. Anger boiled inside me. I couldn't even say it. He had gone past annoying to extremely infuriating.

"You heard me." Touya said grunting grudgingly. He did! Now, you could tell he was seriously regretting it but as the older brother, he was shrugging it off like it was nothing.

Touya and I sighed again in unison. "Well, this is just fuckin' terrific!" I said stepping over the sleeping college people toward the kitchen. Thankfully, the kitchen was in one piece. If anything, it was cleaner. Or maybe it just looked that way because everything else was dirty and full of hung up drunks. Oh, who knows. I don't.

Touya reached for an apron that mysteriously appeared on the kitchen counter and took a skillet from a cabinet, looking at me expectedly. I smirked at him as I sat down at the table. I knew how uncomfortable he was about people watching him cook.

"Sakura…" He warned. I smiled innocently.

"Yes, my dear, dumb sibling?" I blinked innocently at him.

"Sakura. I'm a little uncomfortable cooking infront of drunk college people so could you…" He stopped leaving it open for me to fill in the blank. My smirk widened in pleasure. At least it was something to do.

"Hai!" I said as I got up, and ran into the living room. "Hmmm…" Jeez, these people didn't even move at all. They're like zombies or something… Boy, I hope I never get like this when I get drunk…

"OI! Stupid, college people! Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" I yelled at them. They stirred and one by one, they got up and rubbed their eyes.

"Huh?"

"What time is it?"

"Is this heaven?"

"Where the hell is this?"

"My head hurts…"

"Does anyone have Tylenol?"

"I feel sick…"

"Don't throw up in here! It's looks nice!"

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Ok, listen! You don't have to go home…. But you've got to get the fuck out of here!" I commanded. They all looked at me confused, some angered.

"Who the hell are you?" A girl asked angrily. Temper issues much?

"I am… Touya Kinomoto's sister!" I declared. "Though, I'm not really proud to be." It was silent.

"KAWAII!" The girls screamed. I cringed at the high-pitched voices all colliding in one.

Then, all of a sudden, they attacked me. There was so many, I couldn't breath.

"She's so cute!"

"AWW!"

"Her skin is so soft!"

"O-Oi! If you don't leave, I can't set you up on a date with Touya!" I demanded and off they went. What young naïve women. My brother has standards and none of them fit that description. The guys were still here though and it didn't look like they would move. Time to put my tomboy senses together.

"Yo.." I waved.

"Hn." They replied.

"I'll set you up with Nakuru if you leave…"

"…" They slowly walked out. A large giant of a college dude was trying to take a vase though. As much as I would've just let him be, because he could eat me in one bite, I'd rather have all my stuff.

"AH! Put the vase down, big guy, and no one gets hurt alright?" I said to the huge football player like dude. His shoulders slumped and he put down my Dad's antique vase. As soon as they all completely left, I slammed the door behind them. There was still trash everywhere and the smell of liquor filled my nose again.

Not my mess… so not my problem! Nice problem solving, Sakura!

I sighed. "Well, that was easy." I dusted my hands as I reentered the kitchen. The smell of pancakes immediately hit my nose.

After a few minutes, I leaned on the wall and whined. "I'm bored!"

"Then clean up. Dad's gonna be here any minute." Touya urged. I slumped.

"You do it. It's you and Nakumi's fault in the first place!"

"First, it's Nakuru. Second, kinda busy." Touya flipped a pancake. I groaned. Oh well, I better get my working clothes on and my ipod! I've got a couple hours before I go to work and there's nothing else to do. Bring on the work before work…. the loads and loads of work. I ran upstairs, self-pitying myself.

* * *

As I came down, I was in a tank top on that had strawberries all over it with a yellow background (of course, a bra under. How dumb do you think I am?), cargo caprice, and a headscarf on my head. My ear phones in my ears and plugged up to my ipod. I came downstairs dancing, eyes closed. I know that's dangerous but I couldn't help it. I guess I let the music take me.

I danced all the way to the cleaning supplies closet and took out a trash bag and gloves and picked up all the trash. After an hour of that, I threw my gloves away and put the 12 bags that had trash in them to the outside trashcan and walked back inside.

I grabbed the vacuum and, you know, started vacuuming. Though ruggedly, because I was still dancing. It was when I was mopping when I started singing out loud… and without thinking. And I don't even know what I was mopping!

_**(Oh oh oh o-ei-o)  
Oh, yeahh  
(Oh oh oh o-ei-o)  
La dadadadada-a**_

**_Something about the way  
That you move, when you move  
That I love, love, love  
Something 'bout the way  
You talk, when you talk  
That I can't get enough  
The way you say, "It's a beautiful day!"  
When the rain comes down, down, down (Down, down, down, down)  
And I don't care if we don't go nowhere  
As long as you're around, round, round  
Yeah_**

**_No one's gonna break our stride  
We're walking side by side  
We ride, we ride_**

**_Some say maybe this one, maybe that one  
Never sure of the one they depend on  
I say you're the right one  
Baby come carry me away, oh  
One love, one love, one love  
One love that I'm sure of  
One love, one love, one love  
That I can't get enough of  
That I can't get enough of  
One love that I'm sure of_**

**_(Oh, oh, oh, ay-oh)  
Oh, yeahh_**

**_Every time you look at me  
And smile like you smile  
My heart go boom, boom, boom  
Any time you're not around and i'm in a  
Crowd it feels just like an empty room  
And when the music's playing  
You come and hold me and we sway, sway, sway (sway, sway, sway)  
And even when I'm wrong  
You tell me that I'm right  
And its okay, okay, okay  
Whoa--_**

I stopped singing realized I was finished. I sniffed at my art.

"It's so beautiful." I said, looking at my clean living room. "I should get graded for this."

"Kaijuu. Breakfast." Touya called from the kitchen. I quickly put the mop away and took of my scarf, using it to wipe my hands as I walked into the kitchen.

I sat down in a chair that had pancakes on the table infront of it. Hmm nice, warm, and delicious pancakes.

"Nice voice you got there, Sakura."

"Thanks!" I smiled. Wait… that wasn't Touya's voice. I looked across from me to see.. speaking of the fucking devil.

"Syaoran… Li…"

"Yeah?" He blinked in curiousity. Kya! He was much cuter when he wasn't drunk! Stop it, Sakura! Don't go into fangirl mode.

"What are you doing at my table?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Touya said I could eat here. Is that a problem?" He laughed. I wouldv'e glared at him except… HE WAS SO HOT! Then, I remembered what the bastard did. Major Turn-off!

"HELL YES, IT IS! GET OUT!"I yelled at him.

"Oi, what's you damage?!" He asked taken back a little as it seemed. I smirked as I saw a little part of the bruise on his cheek. He really didn't remember.

"Oh, nothing…." I mumbled. "Bastard.."

"What's your problem? I didn't do anything to you." He obviously heard that bastard part.

"Actually you did." I glared at him. Touya flipped another pancake, obviously straining to hear what we had to say.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I'm talking about when you got too drunk and tried to steal something very important to me!"

"Yeah, I'ma go now." Touya said, exiting the kitchen.

"…I don't get it. What's wrong with that?" That… bastard. I could see how he knew exactly what I was talking about but I knew he just didn't remember. "I mean, your a beautiful girl. It should've already been taken already, shouldn't it?" That arrogant bastard. It hurt that he wasn't the least bit sorry. This is what I get for acting like a fan girl.

I mentally slapped myself over and over. I knew it! With beauty there is always a price.

"Go die in a ditch, Li." I stood up, realizing I hadn't touched my warm, fluffy pancakes. It didn't bother me none. That bastard had made me completely lose my apetite even though my stomach was growling a little. I took a look at my watch. 10:30 A.M. Almost time to go to work.

I walked upstairs and grabbed my bag. I don't carry purses.

I stuffed my phone, a tube of lipgloss, and a water bottle in my bag and grabbed my newsboy hat.

"I'm going Touya!"

"See ya." Touya called unintrested.

"Where're you going?" Syaoran asked, following me. I ignored him and walked out the door toward my plain Saturn car. I liked sturdy, big, cheap cars and not those expensive, small, can't-get-a-scratch-on-it-or-it'll-look-ruined cars.

I jumped in, stuffing my keys in the ignition. I strapped on my seat belt and got ready to leave the driveway. Syaoran hoped in my car before I started driving. Damn it! I should've locked my doors!

"What?" I asked. He looked at me curiously. "What. Do. You. Want?" I asked, annoyed with him. I should be able to kick him out of my moving car and not get sued.

"What exactly happened?" He asked.

"When?"

"Last night." He said, strapping on his seat belt. I sighed exasperately. This might take a while since my work wasn't the closest thing to my house if you know what I mean…

I sighed at the guy. "You're not gonna go away until I tell you… aren't you?" He nodded.

"Well…"

* * *

**Woot! Finished!**

**Took a whole week and a half to come up with! Then I had to go and edit it and I decided to do a _lot_ of editing too so that took a couple more days XD Then my mind has been distracted because I've been _secretly_ working out a whole story _secretly_... well, it's not a _secret_ now. Probably when I finish one of these stories, I'll put that story up.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

See? I told you it wouldn't take long! So, my Writer's Block is offically gone and I was planning on deleting this because it was just to vent out the Block but then I was really into it so I decided to keep it!

So anyway, I don't own CCS! Enjoy!

* * *

"So…. You mean—" Before Syaoran had a chance to talk about my explanation, I parked my car and got out, locking the door behind myself. I so wasn't in the mood to hear what he thought of it. Him _not_ thinking is what got me mad in the first place so I can't _imagine_ what he'll do when he's thinking! Him and his… stupid-ness! Syaoran jumped out and followed me toward the building I was walking to. I walked through the double, transparent doors. It was a restaurant, or more specifically, my working place.

"Ahh, sweet home." I mumbled. No, not really. This place was a living hell! What with all the dirty looks girls give me and the perverted looks guys give me! Then there are those stupid judgmental sophisticated adults who kept looking at me like their royalty and I should bow down to them or something. Well, I don't know about you, but they're just wasting precious face muscle energy because I sure as hell ain't gonna do anything except give them food.

The walls were painted a plain white while the carpet underneath my feet was a dark blue giving the whole place a calm demeanor. The tables were all the same, a nice baby blue and matching velvet seats with white ceiling fans hanging over them a safe distance. I walked through the place packed with people, important looking people. I saw them all give me disapproving looks…. Again.

Fucking judgmental business people! Just because I wear what I wear doesn't mean I'm a bad person!! I think.

"This place looks familiar…" Syaoran said to himself, still following me. He couldn't help but think he was forgetting something important today. The teenage girls who saw Syaoran giggled and whispered to each other smiling. He flashed them a smile before resuming following me. I rolled my eyes as I heard them squeal. Why was he still following me?

"Anyway," He said. "How're you gonna blame me for something I had no control over?"

I walked into the kitchen, took my bag and threw it under the counter and pulled on an apron. "I'm not _blaming_ you. Not exactly anyway. But you allowed yourself to do it. You have as much control as you let yourself have." I sighed.

"What's with that…" He slightly smiled as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Sakura-chan?! You're late!" Tomoyo Daidoji, my best friend, said walking up to the counter. She side glanced at Syaoran, who wasn't really paying attention to anything and was slightly leaning forward for some reason.

"Eh, really? Hmph, I thought I was three minutes early…" I said looking at my watch. I really need to get a better one too. This one is so crappy. "I guess I'll need to get a new watch."

Tomoyo shook her head frantically. "No, no, no! That's not it! You are early." She said as she walked into the kitchen and snapped her fingers infront of Syaoran.

"Syaoran-san! Wake up already!" She yelled at him, loud enough not to disturb the whole restaurant. He snapped out of his trance and turned to Tomoyo. My eye slightly twitched as I stood watching. How did she know him?!

"Ah, sorry, Tomoyo. Were you talking to me?" He asked rubbing the back of his head nervously. How did he know her?!

"Well, not really. But it's not good to lean into stuff like that. So what're you doing here?" She asked. As he was about to speak, her eyes widened as panicked. Oh crap. She was gonna freak out again!

"Oh no! Don't tell me the supervisor is coming!" She exclaimed. Did she just say supervisor? What does that have to do with anythi--!

"_You're_ the supervisor's son?!" I exclaimed.

"Really, I have to say that was a little insulting." Syaoran mumbled. "Yeah, no wonder this place looks so familiar."

My eye twitched. "T-then Tomoyo, you—"

"So is that a yes or a no?" Tomoyo blinked.

"Uh, well," Syaoran started but was interrupted. Tomoyo slapped her hands against her cheeks and ran around, frantically.

"Oh my god! When did this happen? I'm not prepared! I'm gonna be fired for sure! Why do you do this to me God?!" Tomoyo pleaded. Syaoran and I sweat dropped.

"T-Tomoyo-chan, calm down. I don't think that's the reason he came. I hope not atleast." I said, patting her back nervously. She relaxed.

"Oh, Sakura! I forgot. You probably wouldn't know this but this is Syaoran Li! The supervisor's son!" Tomoyo introduced. I glared at Syaoran.

"I know who he is." I said. Syaoran smiled nervously. Tomoyo looked curiously at both of us.

"Um, how? Sakura wasn't here when Syaoran first came to the restaurant, then…?"

"Oh well, you see there was part—" I was interrupted by Syaoran's hand covering my mouth.

"Sakura-chan! Let me talk to you for a moment!" He said, then he grabbed my arm and took me a secluded part of the restaurant. What does he want now?

I leaned against the wall while he just stood infront of me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What now?" I sighed exasperatedly.

"You can't tell her about the party!" He exclaimed. I blinked.

"Why not?"

"My rep will be ruined." He stated.

"What rep?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly changed his mind.

"Never mind, you'll find out soon anyway. But, I'll tell you this. You won't ruin my rep… for anything. Or else, I'll cut your paycheck. Understood?" He warned. I gaped at him.

"Wha?! You can't do that! I'm already paid minimum wage. Cut me some slack here! And what do you mean I'll find out soon?"

"Eh, you don't know? That's weird. Oh well. You'll find out!" He smiled childishly at me. I would've been mad except for the fact he was SO CUTE! …I hate him for making me think that.

"It doesn't matter. You can't scare me. Not like you will anyway." I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. He smirked as he put both of his hands on both sides of me.

"Really?"

I dropped my arms as I stared at him, my eyes wide. He's bluffing for sure.

He leaned toward me until our faces were just an inch apart. I fought back a blush but not really doing real good, unfortunately. He's not! Oh no! What am I going to do?! He's trying to do it again! And this time he's sober! AAAHH, the horror! I closed my eyes and calmed down.

I opened my eyes.

"Baka." I simply said as I hit him on the head… hard. He moved back and rubbed his aching spot.

"Ow, what was that for?!" He inquired.

"For trying to kiss me again, perv. Are you seriously my supervisor's son? I thought she had raised you better." I stuck my tongue out at him. He growled at me but quickly smiled again.

"I was obviously bluffing. I saw you blushing though. I guess I'm _am_ appealing to everyone, aren't I?" He smiled innocently. My brow twitched.

"You…. Arrogant… Shut up! I was not blushing! Something must be in your eye… or maybe it was just light from the window!" I mumbled. He just smiled wider and shrugged.

"Whatever. Remember, what I said." He said.

"You mean about the money I _rightfully_ deserve that you are _wrongfully_ trying to take away from me? Oh, I'm not worried about that. 'Cause I've got blackmail on you." I smirked. He looked curiously at me.

"Hmm? Like what?"

"I'm. Not. Telling." I said in a singsong voice. His eyes widened.

"Why not?!" He exclaimed. I smiled faking innocence as I walked back to the kitchen. "Sakura, tell me!"

* * *

**Back In The Kitchen**

So after I came up with some stupid excuse for how we met, Tomoyo seemed to believe it

"Oh… ok then. Sakura hurry up and cook the orders." Tomoyo smiled. I smiled back a little uneasy.

"Hai!" I said. I turned on the stove and got out cooking utensils from a bottom cabinet. Why they have cooking utensils close to the ground where mice and rats can get easy access, I will never know. But I tried asking once. It was silent, for once. It was making me nervous! I mean, I'm always talking to people! Even in the car, I'm talking on the phone. IT'S NOT AS DANGEROUS AS IT SOUNDS ALRIGHT?!

"So, you know Tomoyo?" He asked. I nodded. He snapped his head back as if he just remembered something. I wonder why this place would look familiar to him. No surprise there though, I mean this restaurant is filled with self-centered morons so…

"Yeah. But… how do _you_ know Tomoyo?" I asked curiously. I didn't turn to look at him as I continued cooking. Right now I was cooking beef stew with mashed potatoes and gravy. Then I had to make some ice cream and a whole cake. Not for the same orders but do you know how freakin' long it takes to make those things?! It seems like everyone wants the beef stew or the chocolate cake. So once again, I'll be coming home late.

"Well, Tomoyo's mothe-"

"**You say one more word, you're dead to me…**" Tomoyo muttered darkly as she walked into the kitchen again.

"Aw, why not? It's not like she'll treat you any differently! She doesn't seem like that type of person! Do you, Sakura?" Syaoran beamed at me childishly. Aw, he looked so adorable! I just wanted to hug him!! …. Ok, I did not just say that. You did not hear me say that (technically, you didn't) so please disregard what you think you heard.

"Well, I… have no idea what you're talking about." I said. Tomoyo sighed in relief.

"And you don't need to." She smiled "But I have a gift for you…"

"What?"

"Orders from tables 1, 6, 3, 10, 4—" Syaoran burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright! I get it!" I huffed. Tomoyo grinned as she handed me a fuck load of papers filled with different orders. I groaned. "Geez, what kind of present is that? Aren't present supposed to be joyful and great?" I mumbled to myself as I got back to work, unfortunately.

Syaoran looked at me as I put on my cute white chef's hat (those things are freakin' awesome, by the way!) then he turned to Tomoyo and they went off somewhere.

* * *

"It's not that big a deal. What's wrong with telling her about how you're-" Syaoran started but Tomoyo's hand silenced him.

"Because… I don't wanna take any chances, ok? Please don't tell her!" Tomoyo pleaded. Syaoran sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sure… but let me tell you, she's gonna find out anyway." He said, smirking at how he knew something she didn't. She looked at him.

"How?"

"I found out something interesting about our school. I'm surprised you didn't know."

* * *

"Finished!" I exclaimed. "Thank God! That beef smell was starting to get to me!" I stretched. I just finished making 15 bowls of beef stew! Who knew people would love this stuff so much?!

I rang that little bell that meant that an order was up. I hated yelling that whole, "Order Up!" So I just gave them the whole piece of paper with the orders and table number on it. Yeah, it's very handy plus it doesn't disturb people. Genius! And I came up with it! Ok, that made me sound like I'm stupid.

Suddenly, Tomoyo came running toward me and pulled me into a big hug. Syoaran was trailing behind, his hands in his pockets and smiling.

"U-uh, Tomoyo did something good happen?" I asked. She stopped hugging me and smiled from ear to ear.

"You'll see! Ah, I'm so happy!" Tomoyo smiled then skipped off to order for somewhere. I looked at her.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked. Syaoran shrugged.

"So anyway, about dinner tonight-" Syaoran started.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, don't you know? Touya said I could stay over!" He smiled.

"…. Somehow, I'm a little agitated." I mumbled. His smiling faltered.

"Aw, don't be mad! Atleast you're gonna see my pretty face again!"

My eye twitched. "You rich bastard."

"I guess I'm lucky!" He said hugging me. As much as I didn't love that, I pushed him off.

"Don't get cocky! I still live there and can sue you!"

"Hmm, I wonder how much money should be docked from you're pay?" He wondered out loud. I gaped.

"Ugh… fine." I groaned. Geez, he's just using that minimum wage thing against me... stupid blackmail!

"Good! Now, you need to go meet my mother!" He said suddenly. Man, he is random.

"Uh, why?"

"Because I want you too!"

"But—"

"Paycheck!" He said in a singsong voice.

"Alright already!"

He smiled again and took out his phone…. His expensive looking phone. Rich bastard.

"Mom, where are you? Sakura wants to meet with you now…. Sakura Kinomoto." He said in a professional tone. Ah, he looks so cute when he's serious… I've really got to stop doing that.

"_Really?! Well, send her over already, Xiao Lang! Oh, I can't wait!" _Syaoran winced as he held the phone away from his ear at arm's length.

"Hai." He said then he closed his phone. I stared at him.

"I'm guessing she wants to see me?" I asked. He nodded.

"She really likes you. So yeah, she's in her office."

I nodded. As I walked toward Syaoran's mother's office, I felt doubt.

What if she doesn't like me?! What if she docks my check?! What if she fires me?!

After a few minutes of panicking outside her door, I realized I was hyperventilating.

I calmed down and opened the office door, poking my head in slowly.

"Hello in here…" I whispered. There was nobody there… Then suddenly, **IT** appeared.

"_**Welcome to my office… MUAHAHA!" **_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

AHAHAHA! That was funny! And fun to write! I've got nothing else to say!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peeps! I finished the chapter! WOOT! I would've updated sooner, but I heard this song on the radio AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED! I know they kept saying, "Girl what's up," though. XD

I don't own CCS!

Enjoy!

* * *

"AHHHH!!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway back to the kitchen. There were less people in the restaurant from before I walked in. Lunch hour must be over… Ok, off subject!

What the hell was that anyway?! It had those glowing red eyes probably filled with EVIL to scare beautiful high school girls such as myself! And that voice! It was all, **_"Welcome to my office… MUAHAHAHAHA!"_** Ok, officially creeped out now. Just think happy thoughts!

. . .

. . .

ARGH! How can there be happy thoughts when I'm not happy?!

I was panting heavily as I leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Sakura? Back so soon? How was the talk with my mother?" Syaoran asked from behind me. I jumped at his sudden voice. How can he even ask that?! I was nearly eaten by a ghost.

"Are you fudging serious?!" I had to watch my language in the restaurant. "I got the hell out of there as soon as I could!" I yelled dramatically as I grabbed the collar of his shirt. I mean, glowing eyes… and evil laugh? …Yeah, it probably would've eaten me if I weren't a fast runner. Hurray for middle school track!

"I know my mom is scary… mentally wise but it wasn't that horrible was it?" Syaoran asked, struggling free of my grip.

"Your mother is the scariest thing in the world, no offense, seriously." I stated simply. Now where did Tomoyo go?

I stepped back away from Syaoran as I let go of his shirt. He straightened out his shirt.

"Don't know what you're talking about but Tomoyo went to the bathroom." Syaoran said, answering my mental question.

"How did you know-"

"You are so obvious." Syaoran shook his head. "All your emotions just go to your face."

"What? You don't know me enough to know my emotions."

"Yeah I do." He said as a matter of factly.

"How?"

"Because I-" He was cut off.

"Oh, Sakura! How'd it go with Yelan-san?" Tomoyo asked, wiping her hands on her apron and walking in the kitchen.

"Tomoyo!" I yelled. I ran over and hugged my best friend, nuzzling my face against hers.

"What happened?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Syaoran, who shrugged.

"It was horrible! I was almost eaten up by this… this thing! Syaoran said it was his mother but … you can't seriously believe that can you?"

"Well, I've never met his mother in person before." Tomoyo said in wonder. "How does she look?"

I shrugged.

"She's officially lost her mind. Don't judge a book." Syaoran waged his finger at me scolding. "Plus, my mother is harmless."

"That's what you say. You've corrupted my mind already." I glared at him. He smiled smugly. Rich bastard…

"How about I introduce you to my mother myself?" Syaoran suggested. "It's obvious you don't have enough common sense to do it by yourself, Sakura."

"Oh, I have common sense. It's just you're a sick weirdo who just happened to corrupt a beautiful person's mind." I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"And who would this beautiful person be?" He scoffed.

"Moi!"

"…Yeah, I don't see it."

"If I hit you one day…don't ask why."

He shrugged with his stupid 'guess what? I don't care' attitude. Rich bastard.

"Sorry, I would love to but I've got to prepare dinner early today." Tomoyo smiled apologetically. Syaoran shrugged. Tomoyo grabbed her bag, which was next to mine under the counter. "Have fun."

"DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!" I yelled as Tomoyo left out the door, slightly chuckling. I groaned.

"Why am I always stuck with you?"

"Maybe because, we were destined to be together?" He suggested as he smoothed his messy hair back with his hand. I rolled my eyes.

"There is no such thing as destiny or fate." I said. "You get to make your own decisions."

"Hn."

He motioned me to follow him even though I knew perfectly well where the hell we were going. We were going to his scary mother's office with the red eyes and the evil laugh and right down the hallway I was screaming bloody murder in just a few minutes ago. Oh, how nice.

Soon, we arrived infront of the door of administrator's office. I gulped audibly. Syaoran rolled his eyes at me as he opened the door.

In the empty looking room, it was dark and the blinds were closed. I slightly scooted next to Syaoran. We're gonna die! WE'RE GONNA DIE! Ok, well, my Will's under my bed …AND IT HASN'T BEEN UPDATED! DAMN IT!

"Why is it so dark in here?" Syaoran said, squinting to see. He groped around for the lights.

Then IT appeared again!

**_"Ah, so you came back, Sakura. You've got guts. MUAHAHAHAHA!"_**

OH EM GEE! WHO DOES IT KNOW MY NAME?!

The red eyes appeared again.

"AHHHH!" I was trying to run but Syaoran was holding me back.

"Calm down." He said, smirking. The amusement in his eye was weird. What was so funny?

I blinked and stopped trying to run. When he finally turned them on, I was totally surprised.

There in the middle of the room was a beautiful woman, who was holding laughter with her hand but failing, sitting at a wooden desk. Her office was considerably clean, I guess. It wasn't real clean but it was much, much cleaner than my room.

The red eyes and evil laughter were coming from a small brown bear. A BEAR? YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!! I'm gonna hit something real soon.

I picked it up but quickly forgot about it when I realized I recognized the woman.

My eyes widened. "You were that lady from the part-" I shut up before I continued and looked at Syaoran. He smirked smugly at me. He had me wrapped around his little, manicured finger. Rich… bastard!

Finally, the lady couldn't hold back any laughter anymore. "BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" She laughed. She laughed like that for a good… 3 minutes?

I blushed from embarrassment. Syaoran was raising an eyebrow, though I could tell, he was laughing on the inside.

The lady wiped tears from her eyes as she stood up. "I'm sorry. I haven't had a good laugh like that in a while."

Like mother- like son.

"Oh, I understand." I said politely. Though, I didn't really get it. Actually, I was slightly irritated and Syaoran giving me surprised looks weren't helping.

"So, Sakura. I like you already." The lady got closer. She took the bear from and pushed it. "Ah, so you came back, Sakura. You've got guts. MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Syaoran's mother laughed. "Isn't this thing awesome! Tomoyo's mother sold it to me! All you have to do is record your voice and it comes out through this bear in his weird, spooky voice."

Oh, that is kinda fascinating…. Wait, Tomoyo's mother?! Why would Tomoyo's mother give away toys? Must be a yard sale or something.

"Mother, what were you doing in the dark?" Syaoran asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I thought I could scare those pesky people trying to buy me off away. I guess I forgot Sakura was coming. Excuse me." She apologized.

"Yeah, it's alright." I said. Though, she seemed so excited over the phone.

"Fujitaka didn't tell me she was so pretty! Neither did you, Xiao Lang!" Syaoran's mother nudged him. Who's Xiao Lang?

"What's the point in telling lies mother?" He sighed. I glared at him then stepped on foot. He doubled over in pain.

"Xiao Lang, what's wrong?" His mother asked.

"N-nothing.." He squeaked. He glared at me. "Nothing at all…"

Anyway, back on subject.

"How do you know my dad?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

"We went out yesterday." She said. My eye twitched. It took all I had to not hang my mouth open. OH… MY…. GOD! Touya, that liar! Temptress, my ass! Oh, his ass was mine when I got home.

"Sakura? You look a little pale." She said. I shook my head.

"I was just thinking is all." I laughed nervously. "I was wondering, do you have a metal bat of some sort?"

* * *

"It's late." I yawned as I put the last pot away in the kitchen cabinet. Syaoran had announced his leaving about a while ago. Atleast he wasn't staying for dinner.

Finally, I finished the last pie! Or was it cake? No, I'm pretty sure it was spaghetti. Or maybe, ravioli… Wait, we don't even make ravioli!

Too much food…words! I'm getting a headache. When I get home, I should take some Tylenol… Then beat up Touya when it went away.

I grabbed my bag and hoisted it over my shoulder. I had to lock up. I grabbed my keys and walked through the many tables. I thought I saw something over near Table 3 so I walked toward it.

I inwardly groaned. "You said you left an hour ago, dumbass…" I whispered to myself as I saw Syaoran, who was in a deep sleep on the table. I sat across from him and watched him sleep. How his shoulders went slightly upward as he breathed lightly and how his long eyelashes made shadows over his eyes. I always thought guys snored loudly.

He looked so cool like that. Maybe I should take a picture.

I set my chin on the table, my eyes never leaving him. I got bored for a moment and poked his forehead. He didn't stir. I poked harder. He moved a little. Then, I used two fingers and poked him. He groaned and moved his head so his face was smooshed against the table. Then, I poked so hard I think I left marks. Before I had a chance to retreat my hand, he grabbed my hand. I blushed.

HE WAS GRABBING MY HAND! Wow, they've returned. Attack of the schoolgirl/fan girl emotions… Fucking…terrific.

"Hey…" He said as he slowly looked toward me. He looked a little sleepy and his messy hair suited him. "You ready to go now?"

"You faker." I smirked.

"How'd you know?"

"Real sleepers wouldn't wake up from that."

"So? Maybe I'm just a light sleeper."

"I so doubt that."

It was silent except for the moving of the ceiling fans.

"Let go of my hand, jerk." I tried to glare at him.

"No, woman."

"Why not?"

"Your hands are soft." He said softly. I looked at him. What a random guy.

I sighed. "Alright. I just want to go home. If your staying for dinner, please tell me you'll go home after."

He nodded energetically. So we left, of course I locked up, and went home. I yawned and stopped myself before I opened the door.

"You might wanna let go." I warned him. I totally forgot he was still holding my hand. He blinked at me confused.

"Why?"

"My… brother…" I sweat dropped as I thought of what Touya would do if he saw us. He would so kill Syaoran. Then again, he didn't seem to care this morning… Oh well, I'm scared to find out.

"Why? Who cares about your brother?"

"Well then I want you to let go."

"Why?"

"Because my palms feel sweaty."

He groaned and let go. I rubbed my own hand. Why did he want to hold my hand anyway? Weirdo.

I noticed dad's car in the driveway.

I opened the door and walked through, Syaoran followed behind.

"Hello? Dad, Touya, ya here?" I called. I took off my shoes and walked to the kitchen. Nobody was there. I walked to the living room.

"Touya? Daddy?" I whispered. The TV was on. I saw Touya and Dad on the couch sleeping peacefully. You know, until Touya starts snoring.

I sighed with relief. I went over, ruffling Touya's hair and gave Dad a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Daddy."

Syaoran was watching from the kitchen. I put my stuff upstairs and came back to the kitchen. "What should we eat?"

Syaoran sat at the table thinking. "Uh… I have no idea."

"Figures." I laughed. I looked in the cabinet.

"Hey, you're supposed to be a chef, lady."

"I'm thinking.." I tapped my chin. We could have ramen. Or curry? Or… "Let's have curry _and_ ramen!"

Syaoran threw me a look. "What? Curry _AND_ ramen? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm hungry and I've never tried it before. You up for it?"

He shrugged. "I'm up for anything."

"Good. Then you'll help me."

"I don't know how to cook." He lied.

"Liar." I said in a singsong voice.

"How can you tell?"

I thought for a moment. How…how… how…? How did I know?

Before I had a chance to answer, Syaoran got up and sighed. "Forget it. I guess you're poor, little brain can't handle a big question like that."

My eye twitched. I will not give in…. I won't give in…

I kicked him in the shin. "Just shut up and help me." I threw him an apron. Slightly limping, he put it on and faced me.

"Just tell me what to do, boss."

* * *

Yeah. Terrible ending. I was kinda in a rush and it shows but still reveiw!

Thank ya for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya people! SO How've you been?

Kali: Don't act all goody-goody with us!

I knew you would appear somehow...

Kali: Do you know how LONG I've been waiting for this chapter...

No, but I bet you gonna tell me right?

Kali: I WOULD BUT NOW I'M NOT!

Mm-hm, anyway, people I MISSED YA! Hope you didn't forget about me, some of you probably did... whatever! Sorry I guess I got a little too lazy and forgot to update.

Disclaimer: Me don't own. Get it. Got it. Good.

WARNING: This is a filller... and a crappy one at that!

Enjoy!

* * *

" AHHHHH! YAAADDDAAA! I DON'T WANNA GO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO!" I yelled as I held onto my Dad's car door in the boarding school parking lot. Touya was trying to pry me off while teens were staring and laughing.

"GET OFF!" Touya yelled as he, at last, pulled me from the door. When he did, the students graoned and kept back to their own conversations.

I was panting hard and so was Touya. Dad was in the car with this worried face.

"I'm not going..." I said stubbornly.

"Just give it a chance." Touya said.

"Oh yeah, when I'm pulled from my own home and nobody told me in the first place. Sure, I'll give it a chance." I rolled my eyes.

Touya grabbed my shoulders and looked at me seriously. How rare.

I sighed. "Fine."

He nodded, satisfied and handed me my dorm key and a piece of paper with my dorm number on it and my schedule. Dad got out the car and hugged me. I didn't hug back.

He let go and I angrily turned on my heel and walked toward the building.

"I hate this. I hate this." I repeated angrily as I walked to the girls dormatories.

_FLASHBACK!_

_"Sakura. Sakura, wake up will ya?" Someone shoved me awake. It was morning and I couldn't open my eyes. More like, they wouldn't open._

_"NO! Five minutes!" I punched them away. I'm too… sleepy to… talk… or think._

_"Ow." The person said. It was Touya. Then he tried again, "SAKURA!"_

_"Come back in 5 minutes, damn it!"_

_"Sakura!"_

_It took me a while, but I slowly got up. "What?!" I yelled back. "This better be fucking good! I was in the middle of sleep much needed right now?! You're being just fucking unreasonable!" I babbled on._

_"It's like 8:00 A.M. Get up." Touya commanded sitting on my bed, waiting for my reaction._

_"All the same in which I don't care." I mumbled. I got up though. "Hold up! Did you say 8:00?! HOLY SHOOT!" I stumbled across the room to my closet and took my clothes and ran to the bathroom._

_"Holy shoot, huh? Come up with that on your own?" I heard Touya ask sarcastically. I ignored him. Maybe he'd go away. Never mind, been there, tried that._

_I did my daily routine: combed hair, brushed teeth, washed face, and more. I put on a tank top with blue flowers decorating it, a jean jacket, some blue and white bermuda shorts, and some blue and white sneakers._

_I ran out the bathroom to my room and saw my brother was gone. I shrugged, who's gonna miss 'em?_

_"Come get breakfast." He said popping out of nowhere. Out of reflex, I accidentally twirled around and punched him in the stomach. He winced a little but didn't double over like always._

_"What the hell Touya! You scared the crap out of me." I exclaimed helping him up. Wait. Why the hell was I helping him?_

_"Atleast I know you're keeping your guard up." Touya smirked at me then skipped downstairs. No really, he skipped downstairs._

_I slumped as I grudgingly slugged myself down the stairs and sat in the chair at the table. Touya sat a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes in front of me._

_"I'm too upset to eat." I protested. I don't know why though. There was just something I knew I was forgetting. Touya shrugged and grabbed my plate, eating. I watched him._

_"And you couldn't even wait for a second could you?" I glared. He ignored me. I rolled my eyes._

_"Ohiyo." Dad said as he came downstairs, fixing his tie. I immediately jumped at him._

_"Daadddyyyyy!! It's horrible!" I cried. "HORRIFICALLY HORRIBLE! I keep having this feeling that I'm forgetting something and it won't go away!"_

_Touya burst out laughing._

_My dad smiled down at me. "Just ignore it. It's sure to leave."_

_I beamed at him. "Really? You think so? Aw, your such a wonderful dad!" I hugged him dramatically. "Now, sprinkle some of your magic on Touya and I'll love you forever!" Touya glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him._

_I was waiting for a comeback so I could step on his foot but he didn't say anything. Weird._

_"So Sakura, do you have everything you need?" Touya asked. In a second, Dad ran over and covered his mouth. Now, I've seen someweird things in my life but Dad--?_

_Touya moved Dad's hand from his mouth and whispered, "You mean you haven't told her yet?!" _

_"Told me what?"_

_"Well, we're sending you to en elite boarding school." Dad explained._

_"Boarding school?"_

_"Yeah, its-"_

_I cut him off. "I'm not going. You can't make me!" I yelled then I ran upstairs. _

_End of Flashback!_

I growled as I remembered. I sighed as I opened the metal doors to the building. Now, I was officially in the girls dormitories. Girls were scattered everywhere but as soon as I entered they immidiately stopped and looked at me. I ignored them.

I took out a golden locket without the chain. Inside the locket was a lock of my mom's hair. The only momento I have of her.

"Aw, mom. Dad's being mean to me!" I whined. After a few minutes, I put the locket in my pocket. Hehe, that rhymed.

"Sakura! Sakura where are you?!" I heard a familiar voice. It sounded like... Tomoyo? All the girls who were looking at me looked at the voice and made a path for the girl.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo sang.

"Tomoyo!" I exclaimed. We did that slow-motion running and hugging thing.

"I was worried you weren't coming!"

"Let me guess. You knew I was coming right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yep! Syaoran told me!"

"Syaoran? Don't tell me he goes to this school to..."

"Ok then. I won't tell you. But this is so great! You get to be my roomie!" Tomoyo exclaimed jumping up and down. I sweat dropped at her. "Come on! Let me show you to our dorm!"

She grabbed my hand and ran down the hallway, zipping past the hundreds of other girls. I didn't mind being dragged. She always did this when she was excited.

I looked over the doors of the girls' dormitories. All the doors were either wooden or metal and I think I saw a one that had hippie written all over it with those door beads.

Thank god, guys and girls have separate places. But the guys are allowed on this side anyway, or so I heard, so what's the point? Atleast they can't over after 9:00 P.M.

"Okie, let's see… Dorm B56." Tomoyo skimmed down the hallways looking for our dorm until we finally found it. Tomoyo barged in and let go of my hand.

I walked into the room amazed as I did. It was like a mini apartment! There was a kitchen, living room, bathroom, bedroom, and just a plain empty room.

Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Time out. I looked back in the bedroom. Three beds. Three beds…. Three beds? THREE beds?!

Ok after repeating that about a dozen more times in my mind, I finally got it!

"Tomoyo?"

"Hmm!" Tomoyo replied, sitting on her bed.

"Who else is living here?" I asked curiously.

"There's Syaoran's cousin, Meiling."

"Uh-huh." I nodded. I looked over the bedroom. There were three beds: Tomoyo's bed on the side, my bed in the middle, and I guess this Meiling girl's bed on the other side. The wall next to Tomoyo's bed was clean neat as her bed were and area too, my bed was plain since I haven't done any unpacking yet (I think Dad said something in the car about my stuff being shipped her already), and the wall next to Meiling's bed was covered with posters, marks, and her side was messy.

Tomoyo smiled anyway. "I'll tell you later. For now, let's unpack! How are Touya and Mr. Fujitaka handling your move away?"

She grabbed one of my suitcases from under my bed. My happy mod was just spoiled now.

"U-Uh, Sakura. You don't have to tell me. It's probably not even my business." Tomoyo smiled nervously at me, obviously snesing my discomfort.

"They didn't even tell me I was coming here until this morning." I grumbled. I took some clothes and stuffed some in a dresser at the corner of the room.

"What? But they called the school about a month ago for enrollment." Tomoyo wondered out loud. I winced.

"A MONTH AGO?!" I exclaimed. Tomoyo nodded. I sighed. After finally unpacking, I put my suitcase under my bed and sat down.

"I'm so tired." I laid on my bed and felt the soft, fluffiness of my pillow. I'm in heaven.

"He's coming." Tomoyo said in a sing-song voice.

"Hmm? Who's coming?" I slurred.

"Hold on," Tomoyo said.

After a few minutes, there was a pounding sound at the door. Tomoyo looked at me.

"You want me to get the door?" I asked. She nodded. "But you're closer…" She stood there looking at me as the pounding became constant. I sighed. Goodbye, my lovely bed, I'll come back for you! "Alright! Stop the banging!"

I ran over to the door, about to rip someone's head off, and opened it. Guess who?

"Did ya miss me?" Syaoran asked, looking at me weird. I looked at him.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked myself, rolling my eyes.

"Aw, come on. I just got here." He whined.

"Yeah, and so did I." I said. Then, I remembered something I was supposed to do a long time ago. I slapped him across the head.

"What was that for?" He asked incredulously.

"For not letting go of my hand. My hand smelt like cologne and my dad became suspicious that you did something."

"Oh, you held her hand Syaoran?" Tomoyo cut in, curiously.

Syaoran rubbed his head. "What's the problem? Most girls would jump at the chance."

"Oh, are you gonna take that, Sakura?" Tomoyo looked at me curiously.

"I'm not most girls asshole." I rolled my eyes. He sighed.

"And the winner is, Sakura Kinomoto!" Tomoyo cheered.

"Hai, Hai. I get it." He said resigned. I could see this… glimmer in his eyes. He doesn't get it. He walked in past me and sat on my bed as if waiting for something.

"What're you—"

"My cousin."

"Oh. Meiling?"

"How'd you know her name?"

"Tomoyo told me." I pointed to her. Tomoyo smiled proudly.

Soon, it was silent.

I wonder who Syaoran's cousin was. What was she like? If she acted anything like Syaoran we were gonna have some problems.

We waited for a few minutes until Syaoran started getting impatient.

"Where the hell is Meiling?" He groaned.

"Who knows? She could be hanging out with Ryu." Tomoyo suggested.

"I don't get her. But whatever." He jumped off the bed and stood next to me, looking at me. I grew uncomfortable.

"What?" I snapped.

"Let's go." He said bluntly.

"What?"

"I wanna go somewhere." He whined.

"Where?"

"I'll show you around the campus!" He beamed. Ok, his preppy-ness is starting to wear me out. All he does is bounce around and expect me to follow him. …But other than that, he's still hot and that counts for something.

Oh my god, I'm becoming a superficial airhead!

"I don't wanna go anywhere. I wanna sleep!" I said. I flung myself at my bed.

"Scientists said that if you sleep too much, you're gonna get fat!" Syaoran teased. Tomoyo gasped dramatically.

"That's not true!" I glared. "Did you just call me fat?"

"I said no such thing Sakua. Stop putting words in my mouth."

I got up. "Fine. But I'm hungry."

"We'll go to the cafe and order you some ice cream. Now let's go!" Syaoran urged.

"You have a cafe?! Let's get on with the tour!"

"Wait, you mean the whole school?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran nodded. "When you get back, I'll introduce you to Meiling, alright?"

"Alright."

"Ok, now that that's settled. Let's go!" He urged. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. All I could think about was the delicious hot fudge sundae I was going to get. MM. I could just taste it.

* * *

Yep. Boring. And I'm not afraid to admit it. Because Of a Notebook's Chapter 10 probably won't come for another week kiddies. Sorry for those who are waiting so patiently!

Anyway, review please and thank ya!


End file.
